A Billionaires Daughter
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: It's been 5 years since Annie left the orphanage. Now she has the parents she has always dreamed of. While Annie is enjoying her new life,something bad has happened to change all that. Meanwhile Grace has something she needs to tell Annie and Oliveer. R
1. Chapter 1:All Grown Up

**A Billionaires Daughter **

Chapter 1: All grown up

It's the year 1938 in New York City. The little girl that you have learned to know and love is now getting ready to turn the big sixteen. Annie is now a grown teenager. She still has the same lovable qualities that we all still remember. Along with her sheep dog Sandy. With becoming a teen there are new responsibilities and changes that Annie must face. Annie has come quite a long way since she left Miss. Hannigan's orphanage many years ago. Now she takes on new adventures as a young woman. She will discover, love, heart break and what it is even like to lose something or someone very close to her at such a young age. Meanwhile Grace has a very special surprise to share with the house hold, but first she has to tell Oliver and Annie.

"Mrs. Pugh have you seen Sandy?" A tall, thin legged, short straight red hair girl asked. She had a lovely face with long eyelashes with dark brown eyes. The tall girl wore a royal blue tennis skirt with a white polo with a royal blue trimming around the collar.

"No I haven't dear." Answered a rather round lady who looked to be in her mid 50's. This lady was Mrs. Pugh who had always been like a grandmother to Annie.

"Get down." A man's voice came. It sounded as if he was being attack by something.

Annie knew that voice very well. Annie ran out the back doors to find Sandy jumping up on her daddy Warbucks. "Sandy get off of Daddy Warbucks." Annie commanded as she got down on her knee and called for her lovable dog. The dog came with his tail between his legs. "Now be a good dog won't you." Annie said to her dog as she pointed her index finger at him.

"You sure have that dog of yours under control." Oliver said as he walked up to his daughter.

"As I should I've had him for five years now?" Annie said with a laugh as she gave her father a hug. "How was work today?" she asked as they walked into the big three story home, that Annie had grew to love since the day she arrived over five years ago.

"Hard, aggravating like it normally is." Oliver said with a laugh as they walked through the double glass doors.

The home really hadn't changed a lot, more servants came and went. Annie's room changed colors more then she could count. She had a new favorite color every week. After a while she finally decided on a very light purple with white furniture. Along with the light purple walls she had many things hung around her room. All over her room there where pictures of Norma Shearer, Greta Garbo, Joan Crawford, Carol Lombard, Jimmy Stewart, Spence Tracy, Humphrey Bogart, Cary Grant and of course Clark Gable. He was the love of her life…of course he didn't know it yet, but one day she would write to him and tell him herself.

"Mother wanted to see you in the kitchen." Annie said as they walked down a hall and made a left.

"Why?" Oliver asked with confusion written on his face.

"I don't know. I think she wants to see what we want for dinner." Annie said looking up at her daddy with a smile.

"New cook huh?" Oliver asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep you gust it." Annie said with a laugh. She knew and everyone else knew that when they got a new cook this was one of the first things that always happened.

They walked a little ways farther and through a small white door to find Grace and the new cook. "Good your home." Grace said as she walked over and gave Oliver a kiss. "I was just telling the cook some of the things we like to eat as a family for breakfasts, lunches, dinners and dessert." Turning once again to face the cook once again. Grace hadn't changed all that much, except for age. She was 37. She still had her dark brown silky hair, her thin little body and her lovely hazel eyes. "I think I've gotten everything. Let's see I've got homemade pancakes, wall falls, with bacon, eggs, juice, milk, coffee, biscuits and gravy, Eggs Benedict, lunch: I put meatloaf, beans and corn bread, sandwiches, dinner: chicken and noodles or dumplings, ham and potatoes and a few other things. Am I forgetting anything?" Grace asked facing her family.

"Apple pie," Annie and Oliver both said together while looking at Grace.

"Oh yes how could I forget such a thing." She said as she wrote apple pie down for the chief. Today had been a very hard and trying day. "Annie, did you get your homework done?"

"Yes I did." Annie said nodding her head yes. She had her homework done for an hour now. That was why she had her tennis skirt on. After she got done with her homework she went and played tennis with one of the trainers.

"Could you do mother a favor? Will you set the table? One of the maids is sick." Grace said as she walked around the kitchen.

"Sure." Annie answered as she went over to the third cabinet and took out the china and silver. Annie walked into the big wooden door to her right. Just beyond that door was the big eight person table with a lovely fire place that sat it off. This room wasn't used a whole lot, except only on Birthdays, thanksgivings, Easters, Christmases and New Years. Annie looked back at her mother and daddy.

While she saw her mother and daddy talking Annie wondered what all of this was about. She brushed it aside and sat the table with a smile upon her face. "I'm done, I got the table set." Annie answered as she hopped back into the room.

"Alright Annie, dinner will be ready shortly." Grace answered as she showed the cook where everything was.

"Alright, I'm going to go ride my horse." Annie answered as she walked out of the room. While she walked down the long lovely hall she could hear her name being called. "Annie."

Annie turned around to see Daddy Warbucks coming up behind her. "Yes Daddy, what is it?" Annie asked.

"I need to talk to you about something. Mind if I come with you for a ride?" Mr. Warkbucks asked as they began walking.

"No, not at all Daddy Warbucks," Annie answered as they walked swiftly to the stable. While they made their way to the big open yard Annie and Daddy Warbucks began to talk.

"Annie, have you noticed your mother acting a little odd lately?" Oliver asked his lovely teenage daughter.

"A little, why do you ask?" Annie wondered as they rode over towards a nearby river.

"I was just wondering, and making sure that I wasn't the only one that noticed." Oliver answered as he cleared his throat.

They looked out at the pretty valley when Annie spoke. "Race you back to the house!" She began galloping away towards home.

Oliver began racing after her. The horses began to go faster and faster still. A minute later Oliver was back at the stable, to find Annie waiting for him as she brushed her horse. "I beat you." Annie said with a laugh as she put her horse up for the evening.

"You got a head start that is why you beat me." Oliver answered as he did the same with his horse. They walked back inside the house and into the kitchen to find there was no Grace.

"Excuse me have you seen Grace?" Oliver asked the cook as he made his famous dish.

"She said she would be right back. She wasn't feeling too well of a sudden." The cook answered as he put a pinch of salt in his dish.

Oliver thanked the cook and went to go find Grace. He made his way through the big house and down halls to finally making it to his and Graces bedroom. Oliver sat down on the big king size bed waiting for Grace to come out.

Meanwhile Grace hadn't been feeling too well for the past few weeks. She had been getting sick every day. Her stomach always hurt and she began to feel very dizzy every so often. After going to the doctor and making many trips to the bathroom, Grace had finally found out what was wrong. She was very happy, but also scared. What would Oliver think? Would he like the idea? What would Annie think? Would she be able to adjust to the idea? The two of them would find out at the dinner. Grace looked in the mirror one last time and then made her way out into the big bedroom. She came upon Oliver who just happened to be sitting right there.

"Oh, you scared me." Grace answered as she made her way over to the bed.

"I'm sorry dear." Oliver answered as he took her hands in his. He kissed her forehead. "Is everything alright? You've seemrd rather scared and jumpy these past few days?"

"Oh Yes I'm fine." Grace said with a smile. But in truth she wasn't fine. She was scared to death on how him and there little girl would react to what she was going to tell them.

"Shall we go down to dinner I'm sure Annie is wondering where we are at." Oliver asked as him and his wife got up and headed to dinner.

"Why are we eating in here? We eat in here only on special occasions." Annie asked as she began eating her favorite dessert, strawberry short cake.

"Well I have something to tell you and your father." Grace answered as her heart began to race fast. She took a deep breath. "Something's are going to be changing around here. You see." Grace started she was so nervous that she didn't know if she could continue or not.

"Please continue dear." Oliver answered as he looked at his lovely wife of five years. Something seemed different he could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

Grace took another deep breath and continued. "I'm going to have a baby."


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprise for All

Chapter 2: A Surprise for All

"A baby!" Annie yelled with excitement as she hugged Grace. After five years she wasn't going to be the only child in the big house. "I finally get a baby sister."

"Remember Annie, it might be a little brother." Grace laughed as looked at her daughter of a soon to be sixteen.

"I suppose so." Annie sighed as she knew as well it could be a boy.

"Baby," was the only word Oliver could say as he sat there in shock. After all these years they were going to be parents yet again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you at first but I figured you and Annie could find out together." Grace said as she went to her husband's side. "Annie, could you excuse us for a few moments." Looking over at a beaming and happy Annie.

Annie left the room to go tell some of the household of the new edition to the family. This was so exciting she was going to have a little sibling to play with. If it was a girl she would teach it piano, tennis, play dolls with her and so much more. If it was a boy there were a lot of things she could teach him as well. While thinking of all these different things she spotted Punjab in the main lobby. "Oh, Punjab, do I have some great news."

"Won't you tell me your good news?" Punjab asked as he stepped up to the girl. She sure had grown a lot in the past five years. He could remember when she first came to the house. All excited to spend two weeks with them. Now he looked at her as the young almost sixteen year old young lady he knew she was.

"Mother is going to have a baby." Annie said as a big wide smile came a crossed her freckled face. She wasn't sure if she was to tell anyone or not but she was just to excited to keep it inside.

"Aw, what exciting news," Punjab answered with a smile yet again. "I bet you're excited to become a big sister."

"Yes, I am. It's going to be a girl." Annie exclaimed.

"It might end up being a boy." Punjab corrected as he held up a finger.

"That's what mother said but I think it will be a girl." Annie smiled as she knew it was going to be a little girl.

"Maybe this was a mistake." Grace answered as she looked out of the dinning room window.

"Don't say that. This is one of the best things that has happened to me." Oliver corrected as he put his arms around Grace. He knew she was scared but the worst part was over. "The worst part is over. I'm thrilled and you know Annie, is very excited. Knowing her she won't get much sleep tonight."

"The worse is over for you, you mean." Grace laughed as she turned from the window to face her husband.

"Don't worry about anything for the next nine months you aren't to lift a finger." Oliver told Grace as he kissed her forehead.

"But Oliver nine months is a long time to-" Grace interrupted.

"No, it won't be long." Oliver reassured his lovely wife. Nine months wouldn't be long. Those months would go flying by. Why within a snap of a finger the baby would be here.

"Well if it makes you happy you can do it." Grace caved as she looked up at Oliver. "I think we better go find Annie before she tells the entire house about our surprise."

"Good idea, knowing Annie she already has." Oliver agreed with a laugh. He took his wife's hand and they began looking for Annie.

"Oh, Mrs. Pugh, guess what?" Annie yelled as she bounced into the kitchen.

"Annie, there you are, we've been looking for you." Oliver laughed as him and Grace found Annie in the middle of the news.

"Daddy Warbucks," Annie yelled as she gave him and Grace a hug. "Have you told everyone the news?"

"Not everyone only Punjab," Annie laughed. She just couldn't help wanting to tell more people. After all she was going to be a big sister!

"Don't tell anyone else. We want to announce it to everyone all at once." Grace somewhat scolded Annie. As if Annie could be scolded. Who would ever scold Annie?

"Alright," Annie agreed as a smile came a crossed her young teenage face. "I'm just so excited."

"We know you are Annie." Grace and Oliver said as one. This was going to be a new thing for all of them. Having a baby in the house meant more things to do. Like changing dippers, taking the baby on walks in Central Park, teaching it how to talk and walk. Oh this was going to be so exciting to do.

Why Annie's sweet 16 was next week and know one not one person had asked what she wanted to do or wanted for her birthday. She knew the baby was a big deal but she was turning the big one six that had to mean something to them. Annie didn't say anything she just let the talk go on about the baby. The baby was very important as well.

"Everyone we have an announcement to make." Oliver taped the side of his champagne glass as he got everyone's attention. "As Annie, might have told some of you Grace and I are expecting a baby."

The entire room went in applause and cheers. While the ladies began to talk and ask questions on what it could be. What the baby's room was going to look like…where the baby's room was going to be? The whole house was very excited. Annie stood there looking happy but on the inside she was wondering if they even cared about her anymore.

"What a day this turned out to be." Oliver told Grace as he sat on the bed.

"I know this day has been very exhausting." Grace agreed as she came out of the bathroom. "Oliver, what are you hoping for?"

"It doesn't matter to me. A boy would be nice however." Oliver told Grace as his large fingers went through Graces lovely brown hair.

"Annie's, is hoping for a little sister." Grace said allowed as a sigh escaped her lips. "I'm sure she will be happy if she has a little brother."

"Grace, what's wrong?" Oliver asked taking her small hand. Something was wrong he just knew it.

"Nothing's wrong dear nothing." Grace reassured him as she got under the covers. She was very tired.

"Goodnight," Oliver told Grace giving her a kiss goodnight. Turning off the light he laid down for a good nights sleep.

Meanwhile Annie sat at her white colored vanity brushing her lovely red hair. Things were going to be different from now on with the new baby coming within the next few months. She was very excited about the new baby. But what if they forgot about her? That couldn't happen could it? After all Annie was their first child. Then again Grace and Oliver didn't say anything about her birthday next week. Annie signed sadly and went to bed.

Not being able to sleep Annie went down to the kitchen for a midnight snack. Making her way into the kitchen she saw the light of the ice box. "Annie, what are you doing up? Punjab asked getting out the left over chocolate cake from the other nights dessert.

"I couldn't sleep." Annie said as tied her robe. "While you have that out cut me a piece will you."

Punjab did so and they sat at the breakfast bar and began to talk. "Annie, what's wrong you look like something's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me." Annie lied as she took a bit of her cake.

Punjab knew better then that. He had known Annie for five years now. There wasn't anything Annie could do that he wouldn't find out about. Looking at Annie for a few moments she finally caved.

"I'm just scared that when the baby gets here that mother and daddy Warkbucks will forget about me and spend all their time with the new baby." Annie sighed as tears filled her eyes. "My sixteenth birthday is next week and they haven't said a word about it."

"I see what little Annie means." Punjab agreed taking another bit of his cake. He would sometimes go back to when Annie was little. It was as if she was still eleven years old. "Don't you worry? Ms. Grace and Oliver won't forget about you. They never could. You're the light of there lives."

"You think so?" Annie asked finishing her cake. The light that was lost in her eyes for a day was back just like it had been when Annie got adopted.

"I know so," Punjab answered with a smile upon his face. After a few more minutes Annie left the kitchen and went back up to her room. This time there was a smile on her face. Thing's were going to be alright she could just feel it.

**A/N**: Hi everyone, sorry it's taken me a while to update this story. I've been really busy, getting things ready for college and all. Well what do you think? Did Grace and Oliver forget about Annie's birthday? What will the new baby be? Boy or Girl?


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Plans

Chapter 3: Birthday Plans

The following morning Annie was walking happily down the hall when she came upon Grace and Oliver's room.

"Good morning," Annie said hopping into the big room.

"Good morning Annie," Oliver and Grace said looking at their daughter. She certainly had grown a lot. It seemed just yesterday Annie was a little girl who had come to this house for the first time. Now she was almost six teen. Why within the next few months she would be able to drive.

"I can't believe you're all grown up." Grace said. "It just seems like yesterday you came to this house for the first time."

What was Grace talking about? Yes she was almost sixteen but that didn't mean she was grown up. No, she wouldn't be grown up for a while. "What do you mean?" Annie asked sitting on the bed.

Grace could see Oliver's face. "Oh, nothing Annie I was just saying you're getting much older and soon you will have a baby brother."

"You mean girl." Annie corrected as a smile came to her face. "You're having a girl I can just tell you are."

"Now Annie, you know it could be a little brother." Oliver said corrected Annie as he sat next to her.

"Didn't we have this talk just the other day?" Annie asked as she knew she was sure they did.

"Perhaps we did." Grace commented with a smile.

Annie smiled back with her lovely smile showing through. She sure was growing up and growing up fast at that. Heading down stairs moments later they sat and talked happily around the table.

"So I've been thinking what I want to do for my birthday and-" Annie began as she sat at the table eating her scrambled eggs.

"That's nice dear." Oliver answered as he got himself another piece of bacon.

"But don't you want to hear about my plans?" Annie asked as if she wasn't sure if she heard right.

"Not right now maybe in a little while." Grace said pouring herself another glass of milk.

Annie couldn't believe this was happening. How could they say such things? Wasn't her birthday important to them? It was to her and if she had to plan her birthday party herself or spend it alone she would do just that.

Asking to be excused Annie got up and went to her room to think this over. Pacing around her room Annie began to think of something. Could something be wrong? Could something be happening with Daddy Warbucks? Could something be, no something couldn't be happening with the baby! Grace and Daddy Warbucks want that baby more than anything so it would seem.

Shaking that from her mind Annie began pacing yet again. What could be going on! Annie screamed inside her mind. They couldn't forget such a birthday. It was her SIXTEENTH birthday. She would soon be old enough to drive and she would be a young lady. Annie could just see it now.

A big party with all her friends and family that she loved, the house would be all decked out for the occasion. Then when it was time to open gifts there would be a brand new car sitting outside waiting for her. It was going to be her day her very special day. But could it be? Would it be? From the way Grace and Daddy Warbucks were acting no it wouldn't be.

Feeling guilt or something wash over her Annie went to go find someone to talk to. Looking around for someone or anyone Annie began to wonder if anyone lived here. Going back to her room she found Sandy lying upon her bed. "Hi boy looks like you're the only one there is to talk to." Annie sighed as she scratched Sandy behind the ears.

Sandy began to bark. "No, Sandy everything's not okay." Annie answered back as if she really knew what the dog was saying. "Grace and Daddy Warbucks don't remember that my birthday is just a few months away. I guess it is kind of early isn't to?"

The dog barked back in return. "I guess so. After all it is six months away." Annie answered looking down at the dog.

After a few hours Annie headed down for lunch. Nothing more was said about the birthday party idea. Annie sat there quietly as she ate her green beans. Grace and Oliver looked at each other and then back at Annie.

"Annie, is everything alright?" Grace asked.

Looking up from her plate "Oh, yes, everything's fine," Annie answered as she tried to cover up the truth.

Grace and Oliver knew better then that. Looking at each other Oliver spoke. "Annie why don't you tell us what's wrong,"

"Nothing is wrong. Why do you have to ask for?" Annie asked as she got up from the table and ran from the room.

Looking at each other Grace and Oliver wondered what that was all about. "Do you have any idea?" Grace asked looking at her husband.

"I haven't the faints idea." Oliver answered as he tapped his fork on the side of his plate.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Getting up she headed out of the room.

Annie sat in her window seat looking out at the big yard. Sighing heavily Annie put her head to her knees. Things weren't going to be the same. Moments later a soft knock came to the door.

Not answering the door opened some. "Annie, is everything alright?" Grace asked opening the door a little wider.

"I don't want to talk about it." Annie said in a whisper as she still faced the window.

Shutting the door Grace walked over to Annie and sat at the other end of the seat. "Annie what is this really about?" as Annie sat in her lap. Even though Annie was almost sixteen she would never be told old to sit on Grace or Daddy Warbucks lap. "Is it because of the baby?"

**A/N: Here it is Chapter 3 sorry it has taken me quite a while to update. I've just been really really busy with college. Hope you enjoyed. What will Annie's answer be? That little button will give you the answer sooner if you review:) **


	4. AN

**A/N: I know people hate these, but I had to put one to keep you guys informed. It might be a little while before I update again. I'm working on my children's lit story. It's my final. I have to retell a fairy tale. I'm doing snow white. If your interested in knowing more just message me. I've already started posting it on here. (Not final yet, so if there are any mistakes would you let me know. Thanks:) Sorry once again. But don't worry I haven't forgotten my stories. **


End file.
